


Любовь наизнанку

by jabloko67



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alfa Nick, Alfa Richard, Alfa Zac, M/M, Omega Lee, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир идеален, все прекрасно-бинарно, главный закон природы — альфы любят омег, а омеги — альф.</p><p>Да, есть и исключения. Омега+омега. Альфа+альфа. Изгои, извращенцы, ошибка природы.</p><p>А если эта самая ошибка природа - ваш любимый сын? </p><p>Выдержит ли идеальная семья Рича и Ли такое испытание?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь наизнанку

Свитер наизнанку

Напевая что-то себе под нос, Ли кружил по квартире. Собрать разбросанные журналы, полить засыхающий кактус, «как бы» вытереть пыль.

Ежедневный ритуал, заговор на удачу, попытка приручить реальность.

Убрать свою планету, а потом можно продолжить день.

Омега вспомнил, что в сушилке накопилась куча белья. «Гладить?! Нет уж…Может, только рубашки».

Ли вытащил футболки Зака и сложил их аккуратными конвертами.

«Отнесу сразу ему в шкаф, чтобы потом меня не мучил».

Перед тем как открыть шкаф Зака, Ли мысленно подготавливает себя к шоку, но то, что он видит, превосходит все его ожидания.

— Господи, весь в Ричарда, — бормочет омега, вытаскивая сваленные в кучу джинсы и майки.

Неожиданно на самом дне он замечает DVD и несколько тетрадок.

— Надо все-таки отругать его. Потом же будет искать…

Ли берет в руки DVD. Неожиданно нечем дышать. Он садится на неубранную кровать Зака, трясущимися руками поднося находку ближе к глазам.

Нет, не показалось. «Любовь наизнанку» — порно для нетрадиционных альф. На обложке — два альфы в позе, не оставляющий простора для воображения.

Накачанные тела, агрессивная сила. Альфы.

Зак…

Голова закружилась, и Ли лег на кровать сына, накрыл лицо его подушкой и вдохнул знакомый запах.

Мой мальчик…

Перед глазами пронеслись моменты из жизни.

Вот Ричард учит кататься Зака на велосипеде и незаметно отпускает руку — мальчишка едет сам, а Рич подмигивает Ли.

Вот Зак приходит посреди ночи с подушкой в руках, бесцеремонно залезает в кровать к родителям, распихивает их, устраивается посередине и засыпает — за окном гремит гром.

А теперь DVD. Что скажет Рич? Ли крепче прижимает подушку к лицу.

Мир идеален, все прекрасно-бинарно, главный закон природы — альфы любят омег, а омеги — альф.

То, что все омеги — нежные хрупкие создания, — миф. Да, они есть. Но тот же великан Ли не совсем вписывается в концепцию слабого и беззащитного "питчера".

Или вот баскетбольная команда омег в универе в пух и прах разгромила команду альф.

Омеги тоже пилотируют самолеты, делают деньги и ходят налево. Но при этом им нужны и интересны альфы и только альфы.

Да, есть и исключения. Омега+омега. Альфа+альфа. Изгои, извращенцы, ошибка природы.

Об этом предпочитают не говорить — ведь мысль материальна, не дай Бог… Только не в моей семье, только не мой ребенок — бьется в голове самого терпимого и понимающего родителя.

Любовь … она как мягкий кашемировый свитер. Ласкает кожу, греет тело, вызывает зависть друзей. А теперь выверните тот же свитер наизнанку и наденьте на прогулку.

Все узлы, нитки видны. «К неудаче, выверни скорее», — шепчет какая-то старушка.

«Фрик, недочеловек», — оскорбления как блевотина на асфальте.

И многие подчинятся и переоденутся, а некоторые так и идут по жизни в свитере наизнанку. Как я. Ну это я что-то отвлекся.

— Ли, бэйб, — Ричард осторожно убирает подушку и озабоченно вглядывается в лицо мужа.

— Ты что здесь притих? Я уже подумал, ты убежал на пробежку без … Ли?

Омега хватается за Рича, не в силах сдержать рыданий. Он обнимает его, как будто альфа обладает магической силой, которая позволит ему "развидеть" то, что разрушит их семью.

Ли кивает на кровать — он не может поднять глаза на мужа.

Глаза Рича темнеют, он подносит DVD к глазам, а потом брезгливо отбрасывает в сторону.

— Это Зака?

Альфа закрывает лицо руками. Позор…

— Это неправда. Этого просто не может быть. Надо поговорить с сыном.

Неожиданно Ричард морщится —

— Черт, сердце защемило.

Ли бросается к альфе.

-Приляг сюда. И не нервничай. Я с тобой.

Они забираются в кровать Зака, дышат запахом сына и просто лежат в тишине. Синеглазый Лето задумчиво смотрит на них со стены.

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение здесь - 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3637476


End file.
